Midnight Rush
by By Anonymous
Summary: Nina Williams is forced in a race against time as she tries to find and kill a Hong Kong crimelord called the Silver Dragon for a rival syndicate. But who she reluctantly teams with, brings even more turmoil. R & R!
1. Exposition

**Author's Notes:** What's good peeps! I hope you all are well and enjoy my latest Tekken fic about **Nina Williams**! Please read and review, and lookout for another installment of _The Cursed Blood_ coming shortly!

The first thing that Nina Williams felt was the sensation from coldwater as it met her face. Opening her eyes as she began to cough, the lone warrior found herself tied upside down with nothing on but her bra and panties and the wetness dripping down her face. Slowly coming to, Nina took a glance at her surroundings and instantly noticed four brutish men clad in dress-suits standing in front of her. The next thing she experienced was the sharpness of a slap from another man as her face changed into a frown.

"Ha! So you have finally awoken Ms. Williams! It's almost bittersweet that you did." The one who had attacked her called out. He was now pacing back and forth as the four others and Nina herself kept eyes on him.

"What do you mean by bittersweet?" Nina questioned him as she raised an eyebrow. After she asked, he gave a light laughter and his four other confidants snickered as well.

"Bittersweet in the sense that we cannot marvel at your beautiful body anymore, since it is time for business. Trust me, if you had not awoken at the time that you did we would have eviscerated you in every pleasurable way we knew how." The man told her as a sly smirk crept to his face. In all of his rambling, Nina just tuned him out and took a better glimpse at where she was and her captors. All of them Asian and it appeared that they were all in what looked like a parking garage. Strangely enough she saw a weird device that fit like a choker adorned on her neck, and it puzzled her about what it actually was.

"Wow...I am flattered, but can you tell me the reason why you have me here against my will?" Nina once again questioned as the Asian man prepared to talk again.

"Do you remember where you are?" he counter-asked.

"Yes, this is **Hong Kong**. I came here for some relaxation, I was in my hotel room sleeping soundly, and now I am here." Nina explained in her usual stoic voice.

"Well Ms. Williams it was these four gentlemen to my right who brought you here; under my orders of course. You see, I have a proposition for you." The man said as Nina began to listen intently. "With you being one or if not the most deadly assassins in the world, you are the only one who can bring down the man known as the **Silver Dragon**."

Hearing that name made the woman's eyes bulge a bit, but she kept her demeanor firm as she listened to him continue the conversation.

"For quite a few years the Silver Dragon and his crime ring have been stealing priceless artifacts and resources before my smuggling ring could. In some odd way, he always stays a step ahead of us, and now he has become wealthy from off of our riches. So, I need you to do what you do best and take him out of the picture." The man said as Nina took in everything he explained.

"And how would I benefit from this venture?" Nina asked him. With that said, the man began to snicker once more. Little did he know, this bought the assassin time to unloosen the tied up ropes.

"I am glad that you asked. Well it's quite simple Ms. Williams, should you not complete this task, **you will die**. Take notice of that wonderful contraption around your neck. It is now 11:57 pm, in three minutes that timebomb will activate giving you twenty-four hours to track down the Silver Dragon and kill him. If you don't bring back his head to me in the allotted time, you will perish as the bomb explodes." The man finally told her. After he finished his last sentence, Nina broke free of the ropes and flipped back on her feet to the ground.

Jumping upwards, she put all of her might into one kick and sent one of the bulky henchmen straight toward a parked car. Getting into fighting stance, Nina dodged slow punches by the next guard and quickly launched her patented "Blonde Bombshell" technique and knocked the wind from out him. Two more ready to pounce on her, Nina made it to the floor and landed a handspring kick knocking the beefy guard's head on a car bumper while she easily elbow-smashed the last one and continued with a devastating kick.

All of the guards fallen and licking their wounds, Nina gave a slick smirk at the remaining man as she grabbed him by his collar and landed a backhand across his face. Still holding onto him, Nina raised her hand to strike him again but he pulled out a small black trinket and held it toward the assassin making her stop.

"You hit me again, and you're pretty little head and golden hair will go kaboom." The man said dangerously low as he licked the blood from the side of his lip. Nina just shook her head at him and let him go free from her grip.

"A very persuasive man you are…what is your name?" Nina asked as she folded her arms.

"Call me **Mr. Kasagano**. Take this cell phone while you're at it." Mr. Kasagano said as he threw the phone at Nina who caught it. "I'll keep in touch with you Ms. Williams. Don't disappoint me, it'd be a shame to see a woman of your…style, die." He continued as he smirked.

Suddenly, the timebomb around Nina's neck began to activate, and little red numbers signifying the time left began to show as well. Noticing a parked motorcycle near a fallen guard, Nina hopped on it and started to rev it up as she sped from out of the garage and into the midnight locale of Hong Kong. All the while, Mr. Kasagano still kept that smirk as he watched Nina Williams begin her new assignment against time.

-**Xtreme Slayer**


	2. Brawl For All

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for this short chapter peeps but definitely the best is yet to come! Chapter three is on the way!

"Yes everyone this match is unprecedented and unsanctioned by this boxing federation!" the announcer frantically called out as the roaring crowd became even more excited by the minute. It had been nearly five years since the World Boxing Federation had ever broadcasted a televised pay-per-view match in Hong Kong, and on the night of its return an open melee had occurred.

Standing ringside and his eyes pierced toward what was escalating in the squared circle, the world champion **Steve Fox** locked eyes with the colossal wrestler **Craig Marduk** and grimaced at him. Holding and stretching out a boxer as if he were a mere pillow, Marduk flashed a smug smile at the champion and then showed him the true extent of his wrestling skills. Launching to the sky, the hulk of a man twisted the Asian boxer and placed him in a devastating power-bomb, doing all kinds of damage to him. Already getting medical attention backstage was the other boxer who fared as well to escape the ring.

"I cannot even describe to you the tension that is building up in this arena fight-fans…the heat between these two fighters is becoming unbearable!" The announcer yelled as he continued to amp up the impromptu fight between Steve and Marduk. In addition, cameramen crazily stirred throughout the ringside arena trying to record the match. During all of this hysteria, Craig Marduk kept trying his best to intimidate Steve Fox. Going to the ring ropes, Marduk sat on them and helps up space and gestured for the boxer to enter.

"Come on pretty boy…you're next!" Marduk roared in the deepest tone he could muster. Not wasting anytime at all, Steve just ripped off his trademark silver and red jacket exposing his well-ripped body. His fists already taped up, he quickly put on his blue wrist pads and threw a few punches into the air. All the while Steve entered the ring, Marduk kept the ropes open for him and the two began to size each other up amidst the raging crowd.

"Well fight-fans, this is it…Steve Fox our renowned world champion boxer will square off with that madman of the Vale Tudo style Craig Marduk. Even though this was unscheduled I cannot wait for this confrontation!" The announcer yelled to the top of his lungs as the crowd continued cheering for the impending bout.

With one smirk forming on Marduk's face, Steve sought to make the first move by quickly striking the brawler in his chest cavity. He continued the succession with a straight punch to Marduk's face, knocking him toward the ring ropes. Scrambling to get back his balance, Craig Marduk wiped a blood stain from the side of his mouth and then extended his arm to land a lariat to the boxer. Clutching Steve Fox, Craig Marduk viciously kicked him in gut and then hit him with a patented DDT.

It was at this time where Steve was at a lost for breath and he began to ache from his upper-body. Getting pulled up by his hair once more, Steve found an opportunity and jabbed Marduk as hard as he could to his rib-cage and then struck him right in the bridge of his nose, causing it to break easily.

"My God everyone, Steve Fox just landed a devastating punch that has just broken Marduk's nose! Blood is everywhere!" the announcer said as he continued to look wide-eyed at the match that was in front of him.

Now eager and just looking for an opening, Craig Marduk simultaneously held his bloodied nose in his state of shock and then ran once again for the ropes. This was the last straw and Steve knew it. Quickly, he punched Marduk with all of his might and the towering man fell to his knees and slowly laid out on the canvas. Victorious, Steve Fox threw his arm to the sky in celebration as the roaring crowd chanted his last name.

"He won! Steve Fox is the victor!" the announcer yelled as Fox left the ring and bloodied and broken Craig Marduk in his wake.

After the whole debacle, the prize-fighter made his way to the backstage area, right in the nick of time to avoid the oncoming swarm of reporters that were sure to meet him after the impromptu brawl. Taking a seat in the locker room, Steve grabbed his duffle bag and wiped the sweat from his golden brow. Strangely enough, the one factor driving him throughout tonight's bout was that common woman that's been in his mind for sometime now.

"Nina…where are you?" Steve solitarily questioned as he began to close his eyes and continue to ponder as he hooked his towel over his neck. Unbeknownst to him, his mother was just a few blocks away from the arena gliding on her motorcycle.

- **_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
